


Before I Missed You

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Of A Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: The two blink as the yelling stops, turning to look over their shoulders as Natasha and Clint do the same.“It’s quiet,” Black Widow says first, the other nodding in agreement.“I wonder why they stopped,” Bruce asks as he turns around, the others doing the same.





	Before I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the fanfiction I wrote called, "I've Missed You the Most". This takes place somewhere between the first Avengers movie and Avengers: Age of Ultron
> 
> I honestly have to rewatch all the Avengers movies XDDDD

Thor huffs as he leaves the bedroom, walking to the living room then plopping on the couch next to Bruce.

 

“Are they still arguing,” the shorter asks as he looks to the Thunder God.

 

“Yes,” he answers, “I grew tired of their shit and left the room.”

 

The two blink as the yelling stops, turning to look over their shoulders as Natasha and Clint do the same.

 

“It’s quiet,” Black Widow says first, the other nodding in agreement.

 

“I wonder why they stopped,” Bruce asks as he turns around, the others doing the same.

 

~

 

Steve’s eyes are wide with shock and on Tony. He’s kissing him, he pulled him down for a kiss. Steve never thought this was possible, they were arguing over something and then this. He doesn’t even remember what they were arguing about.

 

“Hey,” Iron Man muses as he slowly moves his lips back, “we’re alone in a room and I’m very...very pent up.”

 

“T-Tony,” Captain America stutters as he feels the shorter’s fingers tease his crotch.

 

“You’re probably more pent up than me, I bet you haven’t had sex since you got out that ice.”

 

“We shouldn’t do this Tony.”

 

"I’ll keep all my noises to myself," the shorter teases, “besides, this’ll be your first time with a man. You don’t have any idea on what to do to make me squeal.”

 

Steve blinks. Was Tony challenging him?

 

“Alright," the shorter grins, "let’s have a little wager.”

 

Captain America watches as Iron Man plops on the bed next to them. Tony looks up at him, “If you can find the ‘weak spot’ inside me then I won’t ask you to fuck me again...unless you want to.”

 

“And what if I can’t find it?”

 

The shorter grins, “I top! What's with that look? You don’t think I’m experienced enough to please you, Cap?”

 

“Just,” the taller sighs, “take your pants off.”

 

~

 

Tony hums and pants softly as he feels Steve’s fingers move around inside him, the taller’s entire face red. He couldn’t believe he was doing this...with Tony Stark of all people.

His eyes are on the shorter’s twitching and leaking dick, scared for what he’d do if he looked up.

 

“Oh no,” Iron Man moans out, his body twitching.

 

“Did I hurt you,” Captain America asks as he was about to take his two digits out, Tony stopping him.

 

“Don’t take them out,” the shorter whines, “you were so close. Quickly, find it so you can stick your dick in.”

 

Steve nods then slowly slides his fingers back up, continuing to feel around. Steve, “Here?”

 

Tony, “No.”

 

Steve, “Here?”

 

Tony, “Nada.”

 

Steve, “He-.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Tony moans out, “there! Press there!”

 

Steve swallows hard then presses in the same spot, the shorter covering his mouth to conceal his moans. Captain America’s eyes slowly drift up to see Irom Man’s face, his lips parting slightly as his eyes widen a bit and his boner grew unbearable in his pants. Tony’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are struggling to stay open, his eyebrows arched and his finger pressing against his trembling lips.

 

“Steve-,” the shorter’s cut off by the taller’s lips, moaning in shock as he gets pinned down.

 

“Oh Cap,” he coos, “I didn’t know you could be so greedy. Ah! Be gentle.”

 

Captain just shoved his fingers back in, his other hand undoing his belt and button to his pants. As they fall, he spreads his digits apart a few times before taking them out.

 

“Lube,” Iron Man states before turning on his stomach as reaching for the dresser next to the bed, opening the drawer them pulling a bottle out. He hands it the Steve then lifts his rear, teasingly swaying his hips as the taller flicks the top up. The shorter whines as Steve squeezes the lube on the crack of his ass, it sliding to his hole then down. Captain America pushes his lips as he eases himself in the loosened channel, Iron Man pushing his hips back. The two met halfway, both panting and wanting to cum.

 

Steve, “Can I move?”

 

Tony nods vigorously, the taller quickly moving his hips. He stops to turn the shorter on his back, letting out a breath of air as he continues his quick thrusts.

 

“N-not so...fast,” Iron Man moans, “I-I can’t! Oh~ Ah! C-cumming!”

 

Tony’s thighs quiver as he clenches his teeth and hums a long moan, his toes curling as semen shoots out his slit in thick strings. Steve watched the shorter, his size increasing.

 

“Don’t get bigger,” the shorter pants, blinking as he gets turned on his side. Steve hugs the leg then rhythmically slams in Tony’s twitching hole, the shorter moaning into the pillow next to him.

 

“I’m having sex with Tony Stark,” the taller mentally sighs, “who would’ve foreseen this?”

 

“Steve-ah! Steve,” Iron Man chants, his fingers gripping the blankets beneath him.

 

“Don’t say my name like that,” Steve mentally whines, “I won’t last much longer if you do.”

 

“A-ah fuck, yes! Steve,” Tony covers his mouth as his semen squirts out his slit, his walls clutching around Steve's shaft. The taller grunts as he pulls out, his semen shooting at the shorter’s hole in thick strings. Tony hums as his body twitches, Steve letting go of his leg. Steve, “I filled you.”

 

Tony, “I want another round.”

 

~

 

Natasha looks at Steve and Tony as they walk down the hall, the taller looked tired while the shorter looked refreshed.

 

“What happened back there,” she asks curiously.

 

“We were able to stop arguing without anyone else getting involved,” Iron Man answers, “and I don’t think they will be another one any time soon.”

 

“Agreed,” Captain America sighs, “I don’t think I could handle it.”

 

Black Widow blinks then looks between the two a couple of times, slowly smirking slyly. They did more than argue, she knows they did.


End file.
